<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Усы-лапы-хвост by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663377">Усы-лапы-хвост</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig'>Tod_in_Venedig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, оборотни</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вбоквел к цикловому ракимосу.<br/>Ничего необычного, просто Иван иногда становится котом. Серхио не возражает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ракимос — Иван и Серхио, не только секс [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Мистическая хрень</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>От Ивана Серхио привык ожидать чего угодно. Он мог быть ласковым, властным, покорным, саркастичным, абсолютным ублюдком или воплощением эротических фантазий. Но того, что Иван превратится в кошку прямо в его руках, — такого Серхио точно ожидать не мог.</p><p>Картина наверняка порадовала бы стороннего наблюдателя: голый и очень возбуждённый Серхио, стоящий на коленях на кровати и серый полосатый вполне помоечный кот с наглыми зелёными глазами и кисточками на ушах, настроженно поглядывающий на него с изголовья.</p><p>— Кыс-кыс-кыс, — машинально произносит Серхио, оглядываясь в поисках одежды. Кот презрительно смотрит на него, спрыгивает на пол и усаживается на брюки, в спешке сброшенные вместе с бельём.</p><p>Серхио делает движение то ли к шмоткам, то ли к коту — и тот шипит, вскакивая и выгибая спину.</p><p>— Что б ты так в постели выгибался... — бормочет Серхио и получает по руке когтистой лапой.</p><p>— Ты охуел? — Серхио рассматривает глубокие царапины. </p><p>Все ещё возбуждённый член ноет, голова начинает болеть — он чувствует себя очень несчастным</p><p>Кот подходит и тычется башкой куда-то в ноги. Серхио вздыхает, машинально наклоняясь и почесывая за мохнатыми ушами. Кот мурлычет как трактор, примеривается, чтобы вспрыгнуть на колени, но вместо этого осуждающе смотрит Серхио в промежность и подходит к двери ванной.</p><p>— Повезло тебе, животное, что я не зоофил. Ты вон здоровый какой... — Кот невозмутимо вспрыгивает на подоконник, делая вид, что нет ничего интереснее птичек за стеклом.</p><p>Серхио выходит из душа умиротворённым. Ничего страшного, что того, что случилось, не может быть никогда. Есть вполне живой кот, с которым нужно что-то решать. Есть Серхио, который, в общем, довольно равнодушен к кошкам, но животных любит.</p><p>Кот с новым интересом смотрит на него и устраивается на кровати, подобрав под себя все лапы и обернувшись пушистым хвостом. Серхио ложится рядом, используя то небольшое пространство, которое ему любезно оставлено.</p><p>— А ты почти не изменился. Такая же наглая морда. — Кот дёргает ухом и демонстративно зевает. — Только молчишь. Я мог бы привыкнуть. Поедешь ко мне на ранчо? Или тебя домой отвезти? Дочки твои обрадуются. Ракель в морду может дать? А то я не знаю, как ей сказать... А в Барсу все равно этого пиздюка голландского купили, без тебя проживут...</p><p>Под взглядом зелёных глаз с вертикальными зрачками Серхио ёжится и думает, что нужно убрать кроссовки. А то завтра его явно будет ожидать сюрприз. Но вставать лень, поэтому он подгребает упирающегося кота ближе, прислушивается к тому, как тарахтение, поднимающееся откуда-то из глубины кошачьей тушки, становится всё громче, ощущает меховое тепло и засыпает. </p><p>Утром Серхио, не разлепляя век, морщится от боли в плече. Проснувшись, понимает, что ощущения закономерны: Иван безмятежно сопит ему в шею. Серхио тихонько целует горбинку на носу, пытаясь вспомнить, что вчера произошло — ведь что-то же было странное.</p><p>Зелёные глаза распахиваются и Серхио с суеверным ужасом смотрит на вертикальные зрачки. </p><p>Моргает и понимает — нет, показалось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Методы наказания котов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Серхио любил животных. Не в том смысле, а не обижал. Но серый полосатый кот с кисточками на ушах сидел сейчас с невозмутимым видом над осколками любимого диска Серхио.</p><p>— Блядь!</p><p>Кот вопросительно смотрит и зевает.</p><p>— Да знаю я, что можно скачать!</p><p>Кот отворачивается, удивительно раздражающе дёргает спиной и начинает невозмутимо умываться.</p><p>— Скотина, там автограф был!</p><p>Кот оборачивается и идёт к осколкам, потягиваясь в процессе так, что задние лапы присоединяются к передним только через некоторое время. Смотрит на бывший диск, трогает его лапой и скребёт рядом пол, будто закапывая.</p><p>— Да знаю я, что нужно выбросить! Ещё животные меня не учили, как жить!</p><p>Серхио не знает, как наказывают котов. Особенно, если это не совсем коты. Он сгребает зверя за шкирку (кот висит в его руках свободно, поглядывая зелёными глазищами с любопытством) и запирает в туалете, выключая свет и ворча:</p><p>— Нечего на ночных хищников электричество переводить. </p><p>Через полчаса выясняется, что он сам тоже не прочь запереться в туалете, желательно не под наглым кошачьим взглядом. Кот так сладко спит на крышке унитаза, извернувшись в спираль Фибоначчи и показывая светлый живот, что Серхио ещё минут пять топчется рядом. Когда становится ясно, что выбор между пробуждением кота и разорвавшимся мочевым пузырём неиллюзорен, успевает отнести возмущённого ночного хищника на кровать, бегом вернуться к унитазу, закрыть дверь и с облегчением расстегнуть ширинку.</p><p>Вернувшись, Серхио видит, что кот гипнотизирует дверцу холодильника.</p><p>— Жрать хочешь? — Утвердительный мурк — кот никогда не мяукает. Он орёт, будто его убивают, если наступить ему на хвост (не специально, упаси боже), шипит как змея, рычит или мурлычет. Ну, или издаёт звук «мурк».</p><p>Серхио и кот одинаково скептически смотрят на содержимое холодильника. Молоко и сок. Серхио, всё ещё думая о методах наказания котов (ну не морить же скотину голодом), подогревает молоко в микроволновке, осторожно переливает в блюдечко и ставит его на пол. Кот заинтересованно нюхает воздух, не приближаясь, и Серхио отворачивается, чтобы уважить его стремление к конфиденциальности. Повернувшись, он видит Ивана без клочка одежды на коленях у блюдца. Наглые зелёные глаза никуда не делись, а в молоко он макает пальцы, облизывая их крайне провокационно.</p><p>— В туалете опять запрёшь? — невнятно интересуется Иван, втягивая в рот сразу два пальца.</p><p>У Серхио перехватывает дыхание, а в голове мелькают картинки методов наказания красивых мужчин с кошачьими повадками — потеря любимого диска отодвигается куда-то на второй план.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Любопытство сгубило кошку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Серхио получает смску и едет на квартиру, предварительно посетив пару зоомагазинов. </p><p>Иван, валяющийся на кровати в джинсах (паршивец), с голым торсом и босиком, таращится на выгружаемые богатства: презрительно морщится при виде лотка и наполнителя, с интересом провожает взглядом россыпь игрушечных мышей и мячиков и задумчиво рассматривает белый кошачий ошейник с зелёным камешком-подвеской. Серхио готовится оправдываться: он прекрасно понимает, что кот, своенравная скотина, в жизни не даст застегнуть у себя на горле полоску кожи, а Иван, вернувшись в человеческую форму, просто задохнётся в узком кольце. Но Иван только ухмыляется, поигрывая бровями, и Серхио внутренне сжимается, представив выводы, которые он сделал и идеи, роящиеся в этой светло-русой голове. Они остаются в квартире и постели на всю ночь, и у них есть ещё день, когда это происходит. Опять.</p><p>Серхио безуспешно пытается заинтересовать кота, вновь и вновь заводя шустро бегающую по гладкому полу мышь. Кот, очевидно, не ценит достижений техники и идёт точить когти о джинсы Серхио, свисающие со стула. Закономерный, хоть и в большой степени риторический вопрос «Что ж ты, тварь, делаешь!??» остаётся без ответа и даже без повёрнутого в сторону источника звука уха. Серхио, не вставая с кровати, пытается толкнуть кота босой ногой и тут же жалеет об этом: скотина подбирается и, азартно блестя глазами, атакует шевелящиеся пальцы, покусывая довольно чувствительно.</p><p>— Фут-фетиш? — хихикая спрашивает Серхио, но перестает ухмыляться, когда когти смыкаются на щиколотке, а из кошачьей глотки вырывается вполне тигриное рычание. </p><p>Серхио трясет ногой, пытаясь сбросить разыгравшегося кота, тот отпускает многострадальную плоть и припадает к полу, отслеживая любое движение. Серхио понимает, почему небольшие по размеру кошки, если верить ютьюбу, успешно обращают в бегство собак, медведей и даже аллигаторов. Он подбирает ноги, обхватывая колени руками и чувствуя себя чрезвычайно глупо. Он хотел бороться с быками на арене, а тут какой-то кот. Упомянутый кот, впрочем, теряет к Серхио интерес, рыская в поисках новых игрушек. С трудом протискивается под кровать. </p><p>— Жрать нужно меньше... — комментирует Серхио, но ног на пол предусмотрительно не опускает.</p><p>Под кроватью возятся, чихают и фыркают. Наконец кот выбирается задом, запутавшись головой в белой полупрозрачной ткани. Серхио краснеет и отворачивается в поиске заводной мышки, чтобы хотя бы кинуть её в наглое животное, лезущее куда не надо. Впрочем, на полу сидит уже Иван, рассматривает кружева и бретельки, а его губы расползаются в злорадную улыбку:</p><p>— Ты носил это? Без меня? — в голосе показательная обида, но улыбка становится всё шире.</p><p>План созревает мгновенно. Серхио ложится, наконец-то вытягивая ноги и опираясь на локти, и мурлычет своим самым сладким голосом:</p><p>— Да, дорогой. Именно что без тебя. Скучал, понимаешь... И ты сделаешь меня счастливым, если наденешь это...</p><p>— Но... — Иван пытается состроить щенячьи глаза, но зелёные гляделки остаются вполне нахальными и самодовольными.</p><p>— Тем более что штучка у тебя в руках и на тебе — так уж удачно получилось — ничего нет. Давай!</p><p>Иван фыркает и, вставая на колени, совершенно по-кошачьи тянется, поднимая над головой руки и расправляя на пальцах кружева. Серхио непроизвольно облизывает губы и думает, что насчёт ошейника стоило заглянуть в магазин другой специализации.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Безопасность и принадлежность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никогда в жизни Иван не признался бы, что контролирует превращения. Ну как — контролирует. Минут за десять ощущает комок в горле и зрение меняется на чёрно-белое, а запахи становятся такими яркими, что, например, древесную ноту одеколона Серхио он буквально видит как тёмно-бордовую нить, извивающуюся на общем фоне всех оттенков серого. </p><p>Конечно, он читал какие-то якобы древние трактаты, какие можно найти в крупных библиотеках по всему миру, — интернет-версии. Все они сходились в одном: превращение возможно только там, где перевёртыш ощущает полную безопасность. «Ага», — думает Иван. Ага. То есть не дома. Не с одноклубниками. И даже в сборной в их с Лукой комнате только один раз. Лука ржал, но скормил ему банку заныканных мясных консервов и позволил заснуть на коленях. Да ещё и за ухом почесал. </p><p>А ещё было написано, что частота превращений зависит от желания как перевертыша, так и тех, кто находится рядом и в курсе. По всему выходило, что Лука больше не жаждал отчищать от шерсти черную футболку... </p><p>А Серхио?</p><p>Лицо Серхио, когда он смотрит на кота, стоило бы запечатлеть. Но у Ивана в те моменты лапки и общая спутанность сознания, а жаль. В кошачий мозг вмещаются две мысли: это место безопасно и этот человек принадлежит ему, коту. Чтобы закрепить последнее утверждение, кот трётся о ноги Серхио, отмечая его как свою собственность. Человек нерешительно проводит рукой по шерсти на спине, едва касаясь, кот требовательно толкается лбом в ладонь, вдыхая изменившийся запах. Впервые, чтобы вернуться, Ивану не нужно ждать, пока Серхио отвернется. Иван ещё раз бодает Серхио головой и бурчит:</p><p>— Ну?! Гладь, раз взялся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Мяу…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Серхио пробивает адреса секс-шопов в округе и, выбрав тот, который, по отзывам и фотографиям, выглядит наиболее прилично, выдает такой фейспалм, что красные отпечатки на щеке и лбу не сходят полдня. Очевидно, что Серхио Рамос не может явиться в такое заведение. Не в Мадриде. А может быть, вообще нигде. Впрочем, интернет-магазины обещают курьера и полную конфиденциальность. Серхио рассматривает каталоги и заливается краской, как школьница. Не потому что не знает, что делать с вещицами из впечатляющего ассортимента, а именно потому, что слишком хорошо представляет, как их применить. И на ком. Серхио яростно дрочит в ванной, пытаясь унять разбушевавшуюся фантазию и после даже предпринимает робкую попытку закрыть многочисленные вкладки. Но, когда остаётся только одна, взгляд его падает на раздел «Ошейники» и следующий час проходит как в тумане.</p><p>Серхио делает заказ, оплачивает с безымянной карты, указывает адрес своей тайной квартиры и предпочтительное время доставки, пишет в поле для комментариев просьбу оставить посылку под дверью.</p><p>Всё проходит гладко, и Серхио пытается прикрепить к покупке зелёный камешек-подвеску. Суёт в рот палец, уколотый до крови иглой, и слышит, как в замке поворачивается ключ. Успел.</p><p>Иван входит внутрь, скидывает кроссовки и открывает рот для приветствия, когда Серхио просит:</p><p>— Разденься.</p><p>Иван пожимает плечами, берётся за ворот футболки, но останавливается и уточняет:</p><p>— Стриптиз или ты просто хочешь увидеть меня голым?</p><p>— Второе. — Серхио едва не подпрыгивает от нетерпения.</p><p>Иван избавляется от одежды, не сходя с места, и с любопытством смотрит на Серхио.</p><p>— Закрой глаза.</p><p>Иван слушается. Звук шагов, теплые руки и холодная кожа, охватывающая горло. Серхио возится с застёжкой, и Иван ухмыляется, не размыкая ресниц.</p><p>— Да ладно, хватит жмуриться. Открывай.</p><p>Иван смотрится в зеркало на стене: белый широкий ошейник с зелёным камешком выглядит на его шее неплохо — следует признать. </p><p>Серхио плюхается на кровать и хлопает по матрасу рядом:</p><p>— Иди сюда.</p><p>Руки Ивана покрываются мурашками, а соски напрягаются: столько ожидания в карих, сейчас почти черных, глазах. Он хмыкает и выговаривает севшим голосом:</p><p>— Что-то ты раскомандовался. Может, мне ещё и мяукнуть?</p><p>Серхио судорожно дёргает головой, что вполне можно принять за кивок. Иван делает пару шагов, потом опускается на четвереньки и медленно подползает к кровати. Кладёт подбородок на колено Серхио и, когда тот наклоняется, смотрит ему в глаза и хрипло произносит:</p><p>— Мяу...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Хороший мальчик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иван заходит в съёмную квартиру Серхио и, как только закрывает за собой дверь, слышит неторопливые шаркающие шаги в комнате, сопровождающиеся громким звуком сладкого зевка.</p><p>— Дал же бог любовничка, — хмыкает он, стаскивая кроссовки. — У всех люди как люди, а этот... Летит на крыльях любв...</p><p>Иван поворачивается и осекается, когда видит с интересом выглядывающего из-за угла крепко сбитого бультерьера сливочного цвета. </p><p>— Аааввв... — снова зевает бультерьер, показывая острые зубы, и Иван пятится, непроизвольно выгибаясь и чувствуя, как волоски на загривке встают дыбом.</p><p>Первая его мысль — запрыгнуть куда-нибудь, хоть на шкаф, но пёс ведёт себя вполне миролюбиво: садится, словно давая время прийти в себя, и даже делает пару ленивых движений хвостом. С минуту они просто смотрят друг на друга, потом Ивана разбирает любопытство, и он, прижимаясь спиной к стене, начинает приближаться к новому обитателю квартиры. Бультерьер наблюдает за ним, открыв пасть, и растянутые углы чёрного рта придают ему очень насмешливый вид. Наконец Иван подбирается на расстояние вытянутой руки и садится перед собакой на колени. Та поднимает к нему вытянутую продолговатую морду с кривоватым носом, и Иван, глядя в маленькие карие глаза с прищуром, спрашивает:</p><p>— Ты серьёзно?</p><p>Бультерьер очень знакомо фыркает и мотает головой, что можно трактовать и как положительный, и как отрицательный ответ.</p><p>— Не знал, что это передаётся половым путём... — Иван нерешительно протягивает руку, и пёс сам подставляет под неё массивную голову.</p><p>— Да... — гладит её Иван. — Такой головой в два раза больше мячей можно в ворота забить... Наконец-то ты нашёл ей достойное применение. Реал теперь с таким защитником порвёт всех...</p><p>Бультерьер задирает морду, ловит Ивана за палец и несильно прикусывает его.</p><p>— Полегче... — шипит Иван, и пёс тут же получает по носу, впрочем, только фыркнув в ответ.</p><p>— Ладно... — говорит Иван, почёсывая бультерьера за ушами и наблюдая за тем, как тот белозубо улыбается. — Но так и знай: в пять утра выгуливать я тебя не поведу. Только вякнешь — глаза выцарапаю. Понял?</p><p>Пёс хитро щурится, и Иван бормочет:</p><p>— Вот скотина... Впрочем... Ошейник сейчас больше к лицу тебе... Да и как представлю тебя на поводке...</p><p>Он трясёт головой и делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь сдержать возбуждение, волной хлынувшее от картинок в его голове к паху, и говорит, сжимая в ладонях морду и заглядывая в карие глаза:</p><p>— Что делать будем?</p><p>Бультерьер освобождается из его рук и плюхается на пол, переворачиваясь на спину и подставляя живот.</p><p>— Прекрасно... — Иван проводит ладонью по жёсткой белой шерсти, чувствуя, как под пальцами напрягаются мускулы. — Ничего не изменилось...</p><p>Спать они ложатся порознь: бультерьер в углу, на куртке Ивана, которую тот так и не смог отвоевать, а Иван — на постели, с которой ему удалось-таки согнать нагло огрызающегося пса, после того как запыхавшийся Иван, который тянул его, упирающегося изо всех сил, за лапы, пропыхтел:</p><p>— Завтра принесу тебе мяч... Золотой... Хочешь? У Луки попрошу... Будем играть целый день... Головой отбивать его будешь... А?</p><p>Однако полноценно поспать Ивану так и не удаётся: бультерьер храпит, выводя такие рулады, что Иван, не выдерживая, открывает ящик тумбочки и, пошарив в нём, запускает в угол то, что первым попадается под руку. Попадается прорезыватель. По всей видимости, в животном обличии к нему проявляется больший интерес: Ивану слышится сладкое удовлетворённое чавканье. </p><p>— Блядь... — бормочет Иван. — Вернёшься — не успокоюсь, пока не заставлю его надеть... Изгрызенный и обслюнявленный...</p><p>За прорезывателем следует тюбик смазки, а потом коробка презервативов, но это уже больше от отчаяния, потому что её, видимо, в углу и вовсе не замечают, судя по усиливающему храпу.</p><p>— Ладно, — говорит Иван, похлопав по одеялу. — Твоя взяла. Если заткнёшься, можешь лечь у моих ног. Разрешаю.</p><p>Бультерьер, казалось, только этого и ожидает. Раздаётся шакарнье, и Иван чувствует прыжок на постель и тёплую тяжесть, опустившуюся на его ноги.</p><p>— Хороший мальчик... — кивает Иван и высвобождает из-под одеяла ногу, чтобы, пошевелив пальцами, погладить жёсткую шерсть. — Только псиной от тебя воняет. Да и когти подстричь нужно: шаркаешь, как старик древний... Нет, я понимаю: возрастной игрок... — Иван чувствует, как на его большом пальце осторожно сжимаются зубы и, не сопротивляясь, произносит: — Да ладно тебе... Собаки долго живут...</p><p>И засыпает, улыбаясь, ощущая шершавый язык на своей подошве.</p><p>Просыпается он от запаха кофе. На кровати, кроме него, никого нет, и он, потягиваясь, бредёт на кухню. </p><p>— Привет, — бросает Серхио, не прекращая готовить сэндвич.</p><p>— Привет... — сонно отвечает Иван, падая на стул. — Как мило, что ты сам себя выгулял...</p><p>— Что? — спрашивает Серхио, наливая ему кофе и подвигая чашку ближе.</p><p>— Здесь вчера была собака, — говорит Иван, внимательно глядя на Серхио. — Очень похожая на тебя. Бультерьер.</p><p>— Вот спасибо, — фыркает Серхио. — Я ведь могу и обидеться.</p><p>— Не еби мне мозги. — Иван отбирает у него сэндвич и решительно откусывает половину. — Собака была. Я не идиот.</p><p>— Была, — соглашается Серхио, начиная готовить другой сэндвич. — А вот второе утверждение спорно...</p><p>— И где она теперь? — интересуется Иван, отпивая кофе из чашки Серхио и пропуская окончание фразы мимо ушей.</p><p>— Я её увёз... — пожимает плечами Серхио, ловит пристальный взгляд Ивана и поясняет: — Утром. На ранчо. Нечего бойцовой собаке делать в городской квартире... Тем более тут вечно котами воняет.</p><p>— Кто бы говорил... — ворчит Иван. — Ладно, на ранчо, так на ранчо... Как скажешь... Я в душ, а то от меня псиной несёт.</p><p>Он встаёт, направляется было к двери, но возвращается, подходит к сидящему за столом Серхио сзади, мягко кладёт руки ему на плечи и наклоняется так близко, что губы касаются уха:</p><p>— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы купить к нашему ошейнику поводок?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Серхио, кот и Лео</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После Румынии Серхио на взводе. Настроение непонятное: он счастлив тем, что до официального звания легенды ему остаётся полшага и не очень доволен своими действиями на поле. Ему нужно разгрузить голову, и тайная квартира кажется самым безопасным местом для этого.</p><p>Он не рассчитывает на компанию, но ровно по центру кровати, свернувшись, спит кот, и Серхио улыбается.</p><p>Отвоевать место в собственной постели оказывается не так сложно, как обычно: кот не возражает, когда его двигают, только смотрит хмуро и снова закрывает нос пушистым хвостом. Серхио задаётся вопросом, могут ли животные впадать в депрессию, и кот, будто чувствуя его мысли, лениво поднимается и, уже усаживаясь возле двери, неприятно дёргает спиной, явно адресуя перформанс Серхио. Тот смеётся и подхватывается, вспомнив, что забыл в машине молоко.</p><p>Зачем он вообще купил молоко — хороший вопрос. Не потому же, что кот его любит. Ему, вообще-то, не рекомендуется — Серхио читал. Но факт есть факт, тетрапак с молоком в машине, и его нужно спасти, потому что солнце, сентябрь, Мадрид...</p><p>Вернувшись — почти вприпрыжку, почти насвистывая, — Серхио столбенеет и понимает, что выражение «сердце остановилось» иногда следует понимать буквально: дверь приоткрыта. Внутри ожидаемо не обнаруживается никаких злоумышленников — ясно, что он сам забыл закрыть квартиру (и в подъезд кодовую дверь тоже не захлопнул — холодеет Серхио окончательно).</p><p>Кота нет. Нет нигде. Серхио выглядывает в окно — опускаются ранние сумерки — накидывает толстовку с капюшоном. Некоторое время он бесцельно кружит сначала возле дома, потом по кварталу, увеличивая размах спирали. Молча. Звать Ивана по имени ему кажется верхом идиотизма, у кота имени вроде как и нет. А на «кис-кис» он сроду не отзывался. Паника застит глаза, и даже резонные вопросы насчёт того, что может случиться со здоровым, взрослым, пусть и голым мужиком в сотне метров от дома, не утешают. Кот, конечно, здоровенный, но по сути довольно беззащитный, и мало ли что: дети с камнями, машины, больные извращенцы (или это скорее к голому мужчине), сатанисты, собаки... На этой мысли Серхио слышит бешеный лай.</p><p>Подбегая к собственному подъезду, Серхио разбирает сквозь лай и яростное шипение. Привыкшим к светлым сумеркам глазам предстаёт картина битвы: три шавки загнали кота в невесть откуда взявшуюся лужу. Серхио отмечает, что, хоть и вывалянный в грязи, кот даёт достойный отпор — собаки уже задумываются, прежде чем броситься, одна обиженно трёт лапами расцарапанный нос и скулит. Серхио срывает толстовку и ловит в нее кота, который издает боевой клич и воет, пытаясь справиться с новым врагом.</p><p>По лестнице Серхио буквально взлетает. Долго не может попасть ключом в скважину (и подвывающий свёрток, прижатый к груди, не помогает) и наконец врывается в ванную. Снимает лейку душа, вытряхивает кота. Скотина довольно успешно отбивается, но затихает, ощутив теплую воду. Серхио осторожно вымывает из густой шерсти грязь, приговаривая:</p><p>— Ну вот что за манера? Чуть что — в депрессию. Бежать куда-то, морды кому-то бить. Ты же взрослый кот. Ты же понимаешь, что дерьмо случается. И всё наладится, вот увидишь. Подумаешь, Лука дуется. Подуется и перестанет, первый раз что ли. Опять будете лобызаться на радость операторам, уже в ноябре... А захочешь, зимой уйдёшь, хотя, конечно, мы... то есть Лука будет скучать. Да и я, знаешь ли...</p><p>— У тебя кризис среднего возраста и ты решил собрать сорок кошек? — голос сзади заставляет Серхио подпрыгнуть, кот, улучив момент, цапает его за палец, а при резком повороте в шее что-то предательски хрустит.</p><p>Иван стоит в чём мать родила, неодобрительно сложив руки на груди, опираясь на косяк. Серхио машинально продолжает своё дело, накидывая на кота полотенце, укутывая так, чтобы торчал только нос. Когда он опять со свёртком на руках поднимается, кошачий нос шевелится, учуяв запах Ивана. Хозяин запаха иронично поднимает бровь:</p><p>— Мадонна с младенцем. Поздравляю, папаша, у вас чужое животное и, может быть, судебный иск. Ты что, кретин, не видел: на нём же ошейник. Все вы, кошатники, склонны к БДСМ.</p><p>В недрах полотенца действительно виднеется красная полоска с медальоном на худой, сейчас мокрой кошачьей шее. На медальоне написано «Лео», и Серхио с Иваном в унисон фыркают. Серхио облегчённо смеётся, передавая кота Ивану, чтобы вытереть выступившие слёзы:</p><p>— Лео... Блядь. То-то я ему сразу не понравился!..</p><p>Иван смотрит, будто думает, не врезать ли Серхио по морде в целях профилактики истерики, но просто хмыкает, тащит свёрток на кресло, вытирает кота и даже сушит феном, который нашёл бог знает где: Серхио не помнит такой вещи здесь. Кот выглядит довольным, и теперь Серхио видит отличия: янтарные, а не зелёные глаза, уши без кисточек, полоски темнее. Все трое вздрагивают, услышав истошный женский крик за окном:</p><p>— Лео-Лео-Лео... Вернись к мамочке, мамочка даст тебе паштетик....</p><p>Кот вопросительно смотрит на Ивана. Тот пожимает плечами, кивая на Серхио. Серхио тоже смотрит на Ивана.</p><p>— Что вы уставились? Как дети, ей-богу. Серхио, возьми этого рейдера и тихонько выпусти из подъезда, чтобы тебя не видели. Ещё не хватало в прессе слухов, что ты сатанист или пирожки с котятами продаешь для поправки финансового положения.</p><p>Серхио делает, как велено, и возвращается с некоторой опаской. Он не любит выставлять себя идиотом, а с Иваном ему это удаётся регулярно. Можно, конечно, напасть самому: поинтересоваться, где он, собственно, был, но ответ, скорее всего, будет «спал», а уж место для сна его, Серхио, не касается...</p><p>Иван, так и не озаботившись одеждой, встречает его почти на пороге. Секунду рассматривает, а потом шагает ближе, берёт его лицо в ладони и целует так, будто Серхио как минимум вернулся с войны внезапно живым и невредимым. Он, обалдев, не сразу отвечает на поцелуй, а ответив, теряется в ощущениях настолько, что не сразу понимает, что Иван уже отстранился. Сипло спрашивает, заглядывая в глаза с всё ещё вертикальными зрачками:</p><p>— Это за что?</p><p>— Соскучился, — смеётся Иван и тут же морщится: — От меня теперь воняет чужим котом. Мне нужно в душ.</p><p>— Я тут понял... — Серхио демонстративно разглядывает царапины на руках. — Что коты не любят купаться. Не страшно?</p><p>— Не страшно, — улыбается Иван и тянет его в ванную, — если ты, конечно, будешь держать меня за руку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Никогда не разговаривайте с зоопсихологами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>На одного из авторов в инсте внезапно выпрыгнула вот эта реклама:<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/86568537.jpg<br/>Пламенный дух одновременно подкинула образ Серхио, скрывающегося на подоконнике от злобного кота. И вот…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Серхио сидел с ногами на подоконнике и возносил хвалу небесам за то, что во время позорного бегства машинально прихватил с собой телефон. Кот караулил внизу, не теряя концентрации и пожирая (пока только глазами) шевелящиеся пальцы босых ступней.</p><p>И, главное, началось всё достаточно безобидно.</p><p>Иван, ткнувшись в шею Серхио губами, недовольно поморщился:</p><p>— Чужим котом пахнет.</p><p>Серхио был очень занят, пытаясь расстегнуть многочисленные пуговки на рубашке Ивана (куртка, пиджак, рубашка — непозволительно много одежды), но рассеянно отозвался:</p><p>— Да у меня живности полный дом: собаки, дети, кошки...</p><p>— Пилар... — в тон ему вставил Иван, не думая помогать.</p><p>— Но-но, Пилар — королева нашего зверинца. И да, новый котёнок приблудился. Симпатичный.</p><p>— Симпатичный?</p><p>Тут бы Серхио задуматься, но он как раз добрался до ремня джинсов и пришёл в игривое настроение:</p><p>— Угу. Белый с палевыми пятнами, голубоглазый, вихор на макушке. Думаем Френки назвать. Взрослый кот — это, конечно, хорошо, но малявка мне штаны не дерёт и полкровати не занимает.</p><p>Ответное молчание тоже не насторожило Серхио, тем более что Иван, все же выдавив: «Очень смешно», выпутался из одежды и, прошлёпав босыми ногами, рухнул на кровать ничком.</p><p>Серхио, полюбовавшись его задницей, спохватился и, на ходу избавляясь от футболки и развязывая верёвочки домашних штанов, побежал в ванную, где они в прошлый раз бросили смазку.</p><p>А когда вышел, был атакован злобной тварью, которую только по недоразумению можно было отнести к домашним кошкам. Скотина рычала, подвывая от избытка чувств, хлестала по мохнатым бокам хвостом, как заправский тигр, и прицельно вцеплялась в самые нежные места, доставая в прыжке до бёдер, а раз даже, повиснув, почти содрала когтями штаны (и, судя по ощущениям, лоскуты кожи) с ягодиц.</p><p>— Да что я сделал-то? — орал Серхио, уворачиваясь от когтей и зубов.</p><p>Ответа не последовало, и он в отчаянном броске добрался до подоконника, порадовавшись его ширине, оценил потери, которые оказались не слишком и впечатляющими: без футболки было не холодно, штаны на нём ещё оставались, в потной от переживаний ладони были зажаты тюбик, который, похоже, уже не понадобится и, о счастье, телефон, а царапины вроде бы не требовали немедленной профессиональной помощи.</p><p>Минут пятнадцать Серхио увещевал кота, мысленно выписывая себе подзатыльники — видел же игры Барсы. И Ивана видел. И лицо его внимательно на стоп-кадре рассмотрел. Решительное  такое лицо. С таким ноги сопернику обычно отрывают.</p><p>— Давай поговорим? Или я тебе молока налью? Или за ухом почешу? А хочешь, я сегодня снизу буду? Ну, то есть, если в человеческом виде...</p><p>Кот уселся и принялся яростно умываться, не забывая сверлить Серхио мрачным взглядом.</p><p>— Ну и ладно... — обиделся Серхио и демонстративно уткнулся в телефон.</p><p>В ленте инстаграма ничего достойного внимания не обнаружилось. От скуки он даже посмотрел видео тренировки Реала, где сам же и присутствовал, а до кучи и Барсы, где Иван просто неприлично высоко задирал ноги и ещё более неприлично вис на Пике. Раздумывая, не глянуть ли, как там тренируются матрасники, он пролистывал ленту и вздрогнул, увидев рекламу с кошачьей мордой, чье выражение точно повторяло выражение лица кота.</p><p>«Кот стал агрессивен даже к хозяину? Звоните зоопсихологу!»</p><p>— «Хозяину...» — хмыкнул Серхио, покосившись на скотину внизу. — Сильно сказано, но я сейчас на тебя найду управу.</p><p>Набрав номер и прослушав неизбежные ласковые, но несколько роботообразные заверения в том, что «ваш звонок очень важен для нас, мы ответим вам в течении нескольких секунд», Серхио наконец дождался вежливого и очень психотерапевтического:</p><p>— Добрый день. Чем я могу вам помочь?</p><p>— Вы понимаете, — внезапно оробел Серхио, — у меня кот взбесился. Здравствуйте.</p><p>— Вы подозреваете бешенство? Наблюдаются такие симптомы, как водобоязнь и пена из пасти?</p><p>Кот как раз шумно лакал из миски, предварительно протолкав её носом к своему посту, так что водобоязни определённо не наблюдалось, о чём Серхио и сообщил.</p><p>— Животное стерилизовано?</p><p>— Н-нет.</p><p>— Я всем хозяевам котов, кроме заводчиков, настоятельно рекомендую кастрировать животное, — безапелляционно заявил голос.</p><p>Серхио воровато оглянулся:</p><p>— Говорите, пожалуйста, тише. А то он услышит.</p><p>Голос помолчал и предложил Серхио вымотать питомца длительными играми — не менее двух часов в день.</p><p>— Так он в другом городе живёт, — расстроенно ответил Серхио, тревожно наблюдая за котом, явно примеривающимся запрыгнуть на окно.</p><p>— Так это не ваш кот?</p><p>— Мой, — уверенно заявил Серхио, спихивая ногой кота со своего насеста.</p><p>Голос, как-то потеряв интерес к беседе, скороговоркой сообщил название кошачьего успокоительного, пообещав «мгновенный эффект, никаких побочных действий» и попрощался, со значением порекомендовав психолога их клиники, работающего с хозяевами проблемных животных.</p><p>Название препарата Серхио запомнил и уже через полчаса пробирался к двери, чтобы забрать посылку из ветеринарной интернет-аптеки.</p><p>Кот ворчал, но с места не тронулся. Повезло.</p><p>К небольшой бутылочке лекарства прилагался шприц без иглы и инструкция. Серхио предусмотрительно набрал двойную дозу, поскольку было очевидно, что противник не сдастся без боя, подобрался к коту и вероломно напал, накрыв его своим телом, прижимая к полу, схватив за челюсть и пропихивая шприц между зубов. Против ожидания, все зелье исчезло в кошачьей пасти без проблем.</p><p>Серхио выдохнул, а через секунду под ним барахтался Иван.</p><p>— Ты совсем ебанулся?!!</p><p>— А что мне было делать?!</p><p>Иван вскочил, заехав попутно Серхио коленом в живот, и принялся распутывать ком шмоток, раздражённо приговаривая:</p><p>— Ну, я даже не знаю. Например, помалкивать о своих многочисленных домашних любимцах, не вестись на рекламу шарлатанов, подождать, в конце концов...</p><p>Речь его становилась всё более невнятной, а весь эффект был испорчен зевком в конце. Иван обессиленно сел на пол и совсем еле слышно прошептал:</p><p>— Ты чем меня напоил, клофелинщик?</p><p>Серхио испугался.</p><p>В голове метались мысли одна другой кошмарнее. Иван хлопал осоловевшими глазами:</p><p>— Самое страшное, я даже разозлиться на тебя не могу...</p><p>— Мгновенный эффект, — пролепетал Серхио, — никаких последствий.</p><p>— Твое счастье, если так, — пробормотал Иван, укладываясь на собственные джинсы и пытаясь укрыться пиджаком.</p><p>— Может, врачу позвонить?</p><p>— Ветеринару?</p><p>— Не, ну, моему, семейному. Он не растреплет.</p><p>— Делай что хочешь, но я бы тебя в психушку упёк, если бы услышал эту историю.</p><p>Видимо, на этой фразе силы у Ивана закончились, и он затих. Серхио заметался, то проверяя пульс (замедленный, но есть), то безнадёжно копаясь в аптечке и холодильнике: аспирин, дезинфектор, смазка (самое то сейчас — против воли фыркнул Серхио), пластырь, бинты, молоко, авокадо. Ничего из представленного ассортимента не подходило.</p><p>Иван выглядел ужасно трогательно: расслабленное лицо стало совсем юным, морщины между бровями разгладились, даже вечные мешки под глазами, кажется, исчезли. Похоже было, что он просто мирно спал и прекращать это занятие в ближайшее время не собирался. Серхио вздохнул и, крякнув, поднял его на руки.</p><p>— Невеста, блин... — ворчал он, с трудом преодолевая кажущиеся бесконечными метры до кровати. — Спящая, блин, красавица...</p><p>Свалив Ивана на постель, он упал рядом, пообещав себе закрыть глаза не более, чем на пять минут, а потом придумать, что делать дальше.</p><p>Первое, что Серхио увидел, проснувшись, было лицо Ивана, разглядывавшего его с интересом естествоиспытателя. Сам Иван выглядел в наступивших сумерках прекрасно отдохнувшим и довольно ехидным. Серхио поёрзал под теплым тяжёлым телом, ощущая, как возбуждённый член трётся о его, не менее возбуждённый. Иван фыркнул:</p><p>— А мне было интересно, сможешь ли ты кончить, не проснувшись. Испортил мне весь эксперимент.</p><p>— Ты как себя вообще чувствуешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Серхио, пока голос его хоть как-то слушался.</p><p>— Чудесно. Никаких побочных эффектов, как и обещали. И злиться на тебя уже могу, и с памятью всё в порядке, я отлично помню, что ты добровольно согласился быть снизу, так что расслабься.</p><p>Не то чтобы Серхио возражал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Игрушка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Слушай, ну сколько можно спать?</p><p>Серхио ворчит для порядка. На самом деле он втайне любит, когда Иван прилетает вечером и остаётся на ночь, любит приходить в квартиру, поддаваться этой чисто кошачьей сонной магии, которую Иван распространяет мягкими волнами из-под натянутого на голову одеяла.</p><p>Поскольку ответа нет, Серхио неторопливо раздевается, складывая аккуратно одежду в шкаф, задумывается только, подцепляя резинку трусов, но стягивает и их — слишком велик соблазн почувствовать Ивана всей кожей. Впрочем, для этого нужно попасть под одеяло, а это всегда отдельный квест — плотный кокон рассчитан на одного и найти край, за который можно потянуть — не так просто.</p><p>Грубая сила тут не поможет. Серхио садится рядом и поглаживает сквозь слои ткани то, что он считает плечом, ерошит торчащие из кокона отросшие волосы, рассеянно осматриваясь. Игрушки кота разбросаны вокруг ещё с прошлой встречи, и взгляд Серхио раз за разом останавливается на одном месте, прежде чем он осознаёт, что видит. Обычная удочка — пластиковый прутик с леской, оканчивающейся пучком ярких перьев.</p><p>Серхио хмыкает и подбирает игрушку. Ему удаётся немного разворошить одеяльный свёрток так, чтобы показался недовольно морщащийся нос и кусочек кожи на шее — как раз то, что нужно. Покачивая удочкой, Серхио аккуратно проводит пёрышками...</p><p>Рука появляется буквально из ниоткуда, молниеносно сцапывает пучок перьев, и Иван, подхватившись, замирает, уставившись на Серхио широко открытыми, совершенно бессмысленными глазами, и только потом выплёвывает перья и смущённо отворачивается, пока губы Серхио расплываются в злорадной улыбке.</p><p>— Та-а-ак... — тянет он. — Канарейку нам лучше не заводить. Даже в клетке.</p><p>Иван ёрзает, выпутываясь из одеяла. На нём, как и ожидалось, ничего нет. Серхио облизывается, но сейчас ему интереснее дразниться:</p><p>— А если мышку заводную пустить? Ты будешь скакать за ней с голым задом? Признаться, волнующая картина. Я бы посмотр...</p><p>Договорить он не успевает. Иван уже сидит на нём, одной рукой удивительно крепко сжимая оба запястья Серхио, а второй нашаривая удочку. Первое прикосновение остатков пёрышек к скулам и губам заставляет Серхио забыть, о чём он, собственно, только что говорил. Иван покачивает игрушку и бурчит неверным со сна голосом:</p><p>— А ещё я могу тебе в кроссовки нассать...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Компромат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Ещё пятнадцать минут, и я тут состарюсь», — набрал Иван и нажал на «отправить».</p><p>Он уже целый час торчал в съёмной квартире Серхио, посылая ему смски одна другой злее.</p><p>«Пошевеливайся, бланкос!»</p><p>Обычно Иван приезжал сюда без предупреждения, словно проверяя, почувствует ли Серхио, что нужно прийти. В этот же раз ему самому не терпелось дать знать, что Серхио здесь ждут.</p><p>«Я тебе всю твою наглую морду расцарапаю!»</p><p>Иван с остервенением ткнул в клавишу отправки сообщения, кинул телефон к джинсам на пол и услышал, как в замке поворачивается ключ и сразу вслед за этим следует возмущённый вопрос:</p><p>— Это за что же, интересно мне знать?</p><p>Спустя несколько секунд в комнате появился Серхио, прячущий телефон в карман и, окинув взглядом сначала Ивана, а затем разбросанную по стульям, столу и полу одежду, задержавшись на трусах, висящих на плоском экране телевизора, насмешливо произнёс:</p><p>— Заждался, любовь моя?</p><p>Он двинулся к Ивану, расстёгивая верхние пуговицы чёрной шёлковой рубашки, склонился к его губам, но Иван вывернулся из-под него, переполз к краю кровати и выгнулся, свисая вниз головой, подбирая с пола джинсы и шаря под ними.</p><p>— Твою ж... — пробормотал Серхио, скользя взглядом по открывшимся ему изгибам, расстегнул ещё две пуговицы и потянулся к ремню на брюках.</p><p>— Будь добр, объясни мне, что всё это значит, — ледяным тоном сказал Иван, выныривая обратно на диван и тыча в лицо Серхио телефон.</p><p>Серхио, отклонившись, сфокусировал взгляд на экране.</p><p>— Это... это... Жери...</p><p>— Не притворяйся идиотом, — отчеканил Иван. — Рядом с ним кто?</p><p>Серхио снова вгляделся.</p><p>— Ну... бультерьер... И что? Господи, я уж думал, ты какие-нибудь компроментирующие фотки из моей юности выкопал...</p><p>— А что, кроме той голой фотосессии, ещё что-то есть? — насторожился Иван.</p><p>— Ну... — мечтательно улыбнулся Серхио. — У меня была бурная юность...</p><p>— Придушшшшу поганца, — по-кошачьи прошипел Иван, дёрнувшись к нему, но взял себя в руки и продолжил: — Но попозже... А сейчас не мог бы ты объяснить, почему этот бультерьер валяется рядом с Жери в такой фривольной позе?</p><p>— Почему это фривольной?.. — обиделся Серхио. — Слушай, что ты привязался? Пике чешет тут живот своей собаке, я-то тут при чём?</p><p>— Своей? — сузил глаза Иван, и Серхио, захлопнув рот, испуганно замолчал. — А здесь? — Он перелистнул фото и снова сунул телефон Серхио в нос.</p><p>Серхио сжал губы ещё плотнее: на снимке Лука валялся в гамаке в обнимку с бультерьером той же масти. Собаку нельзя было спутать ни с какой другой: она отличалась характерным кривоватым носом.</p><p>— Зря ты меня за дурака держишь, — сказал Иван. — Я прекрасно помню этого буля.</p><p>Серхио молчал.</p><p>— И дело здесь даже не в том, что он тут лижется со всем Реалом и доброй половиной Барсы... — Иван демонстративно пролистал фото дальше.</p><p>— Ну вот херню нести не надо... — пробормотал Серхио. — С Жери и Лукой только... И было-то всего пару раз...</p><p>— А дело в том, что... — прервал его Иван, отложил телефон в сторону и пристально взглянул на Серхио. Его глаза с почти вертикальными зрачками отливали холодной зеленью. — ...Что этот пёс показывается кому угодно, только не мне. Не знаю, как ты это делаешь и зачем, но напрасно ты считаешь, что я не чувствую запаха псины, когда приходит время... У меня от него волосы на загривке поднимаются...</p><p>— Ну, вот поэтому и... — Серхио отвёл взгляд. — Вдруг на шкаф полезешь... Или в окно сиганёшь... Мало ли...</p><p>— Дурак ты, mi capitan, — усмехнулся Иван. — Я, может... — Он потянулся к чёрному шёлку полурасстёгнутой рубашки. Серхио затаил дыхание. — У меня, может... — Иван невесомо провёл рукой по груди, выгибающейся к нему навстречу и чувствуя под ладонью сквозь ткань упругие соски. — От одной только мысли... — Он сдвинул пояс брюк ниже, заставив Серхио дёрнуться и охнуть, и очертил пальцами тату в паху, скользнув внутрь. — Особенно когда я сверху...</p><p>Иван остановился, выдернул руку, напружинившись, сиганул на Серхио и завалил его на кровать, раздвинув коленом ноги и прижав запястья к постели.</p><p>— Не знал... что ты склонен к зоофилии... — съязвил Серхио, чувствуя, как от созерцания контраста обнажённого белого тела и его чёрной рубашки и брюк эти самые брюки на нём сейчас лопнут в ширинке.</p><p>— Я про мысли говорю, извращенец... — Иван плотоядно осмотрел его и, склонившись, втянул в рот торчащий сосок.</p><p>— Блядь... — выдохнул Серхио, откидывая голову и выкручивая прижатые к простыне запястья, которые цепко держал Иван.</p><p>Иван терзал соски долго и увлечённо, потираясь о его пах до тех пор, пока Серхио не перешёл на скулёж, а после оторвался от своего занятия и, прочертив шершавым языком по груди, ключицам и шее, добрался до уха, прошептав:</p><p>— Всегда хотел себе буля... Где там твой ошейник?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>